Paralyzed
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: The sight of his one and only love paralyzed him after the 500 year wait to finally see her. first part done to Finger Eleven's Paralyzer. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 3rd in my trilogy 1st two are Snow and Wait :WARNING CITRUS CONTENT:


YAY

YAY!! I now have Paralyzed up!!

500 odd years have passed since he last saw her and InuYasha has dragged Sessh to a club to try and stop him from being so depressed about Kagome. But he's about to get a little surprise…

Semi-based off of Finger Eleven's Paralyzer.

WARNING!! WILL contain Lemon at the end. It's my first one, so please don't flame me, although CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is GREATLY appreciative. Hope you all like it!!

Sesshomaru held the warm sake cup in his hands nervously as well as his self control. He wished it would cool his nerves, but nothing seemed to work. He frankly felt like shit. He felt awkward as hell. It had been more than 500 years and there was no sign of Kagome. He knew the final battle was over, but still no sign of his beloved miko. Every time he recently thought of her, he though of dark lit places, or her laid out beneath him in ecstasy.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was dancing with what looked like several o her female friends. Sesshomaru wasn't necessarily paralyzed by the sight of her but he certainly was struck. He wanted to make her move because she had suddenly stopped moving, just as he had. He wondered if her body so close to his could do the same thing that her eyes were doing. Of if she would just move right through him if he were to make his way to her.

Sesshomaru held out for one more drink before he realized that he was looking out of the corner at her too desperately. So far the night had not been fun. Damn InuYasha for bringing him here; he should have just stayed home. Sesshomaru really didn't care, but apparently it was going to be shut down in three weeks. Sesshomaru could only hope so, if it was going to do this to him. He was still imagining Kagome and himself, it didn't matter if it was at his place of hers, he just wanted her.

As he caught sight of her again Sesshomaru was once again struck by her beauty and the sadness in her eyes as she seemed to search for him. Sesshomaru slammed his drink down on the counter and made his way towards her as the music blared around them. Kagome caught his eyes and began to make her way to him as well. He thought he felt her aura flash briefly as he neared her.

Sesshomaru reached out to her in a daze. Just as he reached to grab her to him, she slipped through not only his fingers but through his entire being. Sesshomaru realized the illusion a second too late as he turned around in place searching for her. She stood by the doorway looking directly at him, her eyes burning with passion and waving her hand at him to follow her out side into the night.

Sesshomaru shoved his way through the packed demon club and raced outside. Sesshomaru turned his head at the sound of giggling. Kagome leaned against the wall of the club smiling brightly at him, waiving him over to her. Sesshomaru walked slowly, not sure if she was real or just another illusion. Kagome reached her hand out to him willing him to take it, longing to feel his touch once again. He hesitantly traced her fingertips before reaching forward and crushing her body to his. Sesshomaru breathed in her calming scent and he shuddered softly, basking in the comfort of having his intended back with him again.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. She truly felt like crying she had missed him so much. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as Sesshomaru breathed out her name and lightly kissed the edge of her ear. She looked up at his face and gasped as she watched a single tear slide down his cheek. Kagome reached up and brushed the tear away and gave him a warm smile.

Sesshomaru tangled his claws in her hair and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Kagome melted into his kiss and moaned softly. Sesshomaru growled softly as he broke away from the kiss when suddenly three people burst out from the club doorway.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell? Why'd you-" InuYasha stopped short as he caught sight of Kagome.

"Hey Inu-chan," she smiled sweetly at him. Despite the warning growl out of his brother InuYasha ran forward and swung Kagome into his arms in a giant hug, spinning her around in place, both of them laughing their heads off.

"Hey mutt-face! Don't hog her all to yourself! Ayame and I want to say hi too ya know!" Koga yelled at him. InuYasha sat Kagome down and she ran over and gave the two of them hugs before returning to Sesshomaru's side.

"I don't know about you three but I'm ready to go home…" Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome leaned on his chest lightly and smiled. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled out a cell phone. Hitting a speed dial number, he waited for their ride to pick up. Finally, "Come get us. We're ready to leave……something came up. We're ready to go now…..fine. See you in five," he hung up the phone and wrapped an arm around Kagome.

Five minutes later a huge SUV pulled into the parking lot. A young man with flaming red hair and bright emerald eyes stepped out of the vehicle. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome.

"Mama?..." he whispered. He saw Sesshomaru vaguely nod. "Kagome!!" he yelled out, rushing to her side and giving her a hug.

"Shippo?" she asked. He nodded against her shoulder. Kagome began to laugh as she hugged him back. "I had no idea if any of you were all still alive, and now you all show up at once!?" Shippo gently let her go.

"Well no wonder Sesshomaru wanted to leave he club. Come on everyone. Back to Sesshomaru's?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded and steered Kagome towards the SUV. Both climbed in the very back, Ayame and Koga in the middle, Shippo driving, and InuYasha shotgun. Kagome moved momentarily away from Sesshomaru (much to his annoyance) but only to lean down and lay across the back seat with her head in his lap smiling up at him. Sesshomaru gave a small smile back and ran his hands through her hair to rest on her ear, gently playing with it making her sigh in contentment.

"Why do I have a feeling I should just drop you two off here and take these drunk bums home and we can all visit Kagome tomorrow?" Shippo asked softly considering Koga and Ayame had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome sat up slowly. "Ok. See you guys tomorrow. I've missed you Kagome..." Shippo said quietly. Kagome got out and walked over to the driver's side window that Shippo rolled down when she walked over.

"Missed you too Shippo. See you tomorrow," she said giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him into the house. After shutting the door behind him, Sesshomaru handed a phone to Kagome.

"Call whoever you were with. I don't want there to be missing reports going up that I've kidnapped you. Even though I'm sure you wouldn't mind me kidnapping you for a few weeks," he smiled at her mischievously; Kagome smirked and grabbed the phone. After calling her friends and her mom she handed the phone back to Sesshomaru. She blushed as his eyes roamed over her body with apparent longing.

Sesshomaru walked toward her and gently stroked the side of her face, tracing her jaw line. He softly grabbed her chin and drew her in for a kiss. Soft at first, the kiss soon became passionate and demanding from both of them. Softly breaking away for air, Sesshomaru rested his forehead on hers, their heavy breathing filling the air.

"Kami's above, I've missed you Kagome," he breathed against her air. She chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Same here Sessho-kun," she whispered back, giving him a light kiss on his neck. Sesshomaru's breath hitched and he moaned softly.

"Do not do that again unless you want me to make you my mate this very night," he warned.

"Maybe that's what I'm aiming for…" she teased.

"Do NOT be a tease woman. I have waited 500 years for our sorry ass and I'm not about to deal with that," he playfully growled out. Kagome chuckled.

"Well, what's stopping you now? If I didn't want this I wouldn't have stayed. Now wou-" she was cut off by the frantic, passionate kissing of Sesshomaru's lips. Kagome moaned as his hands traced her curves, resting on her hips and dragging him closer to him. Gently leaving her lips, he trailed kissed across her jaw and down her neck. Sesshomaru's knees buckled as her heavy moan hit his ears as she ran her tongue up the muscle on his neck.

"Mmmmm…..Kagome…" he whispered in her ear as she kissed his neck. Kagome softly chuckled as he leaned against her to stop from falling over. Hitting an extremely sensitive spot, Sesshomaru's breath hitched and he gripped her hips tighter. "Bed...now," he breathed out, tearing her away from his neck, albeit reluctantly.

Once in the room and shutting the door, Sesshomaru gave her a long appraising look before slowly walking to her. Resting his hands on her sides he whispered slowly, "Are you sure? There's no going back after this." She nodded and began to tug at his shirt. Sesshomaru lifted it over his head as Kagome took hers off. Sesshomaru drank in the sight that was his Kagome. Her supple breasts, trim waist, and flowing hips leading to well toned legs.

"Screw the foreplay?" she asked with a grin as she raked her nails down his chest and across his sides making him shudder in pleasure.

"Definitely forget the foreplay woman. Right now I just want to take you beneath me and hear you scream out my name in pleasure…Ka-go-me," he whispered huskily in her ear before softly biting it as he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Sesshomaru chuckled as she let out a whimper of pleasure. He backed her into the bed and undid the snap of her jeans and slid the zipper down. Sesshomaru gave her an evil smirk before pulling both her jeans and underwear completely off making her fall onto the bed. He shucked his own off and swiftly joined her, silencing any protest she could have made with a searing kiss.

Sesshomaru propped himself up on his elbows looking down at her. She nodded at his questioning look and gave him a bright but seductive smile. He softly positioned himself at her entrance and slowly began to enter her, both of them moaning at the feel. He stopped at her hymen before harshly kissing her and thrusting the rest of the way in. Kagome winced at the pain but all feeling was soon lost in the blissfulness that was Sesshomaru's mouth at her neck.

Kagome moaned loudly as he bit a sensitive spot, not marking her, but brining out as much pleasure as possible. Sesshomaru rocked his hips against hers. Kagome gasped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer. Sesshomaru drew out of her, only to slam back into her making her moan.

Dancing a primal dance as old as time together, they soon reached their peaks. Just before his, Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red and his fangs elongated slightly. Biting the juncture of where her neck meets her collarbone, Sesshomaru marked her as his forever, with Kagome crying out in both a mixture of pleasure and pain. Screaming out his name, both Kagome and Sesshomaru came with pleasure.

Rolling to the side so he wouldn't crush her, Sesshomaru collapsed, breathing heavily. Kagome leaned on his chest with a warm smile. "I bet I know what you're thinking Sessho-kun," she chuckled.

"Hm? What is it I'm thinking koi?" he asked, his mind still reeling.

"That I'm yours. I can almost hear your mind screaming out 'MINE'. Am I right?" she asked with a grin.

"I might answer you if it wasn't for the fact that I can't think right now. But yes, you are mine and I'm _never_ letting you go," he said holding her close to him. Kagome chuckled and hugged him tightly before falling asleep wrapped in his arms forever more…

Sorry that this took so long for it to get out. I've been grounded and this took forever to type up onto the computer. If anyone has a better ending to that, or suggestions for a better ending, let me know cause I just couldn't get this to work out right. Please review and let me know what you thought since this is my first lemon. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the first two in this series.

Ja ne!! DDM


End file.
